The present invention relates to a device for sheet insertion used for an endoscopic operation, and more particularly, to a device technology capable of simply inserting sheets such as a synthetic absorbable anti-adhesion sheet, and the like, into the body through a trocar for preventing tissues of a surgical site that is a targeted in vivo site from adhering to each other and facilitating an insertion operation. Recently, in order to stop bleeding in an excision part or to prevent an adhesion of internal organs upon a surgical operation using an endoscope, there is a case in which the synthetic absorbable anti-adhesion sheet such as a sepra film (registered trade mark), and the like, is used. Applying these sheets to the diseased sites can be simply performed in an abdominal operation having a wide surgical site, but in the endoscopic operation performed when the sheets cannot be in direct contact with the diseased sites, the operation is performed by inserting forceps or a radio knife into the body through the trocar such as a so called ‘auxiliary tool for endoscope insertion’, and the like, such that the sheets need to pass through the trocar so as to insert the sheets into the body.
That is, an example of inserting a sheet into the body may include, for example, a method for inserting a sheet into the body by winding the sheet around an outer circumferential surface of a forceps while holding the sheet with the forceps and then, inserting the forceps into the trocar as it is. However, the method has a problem in that the sheet cannot be skillfully applied to the diseased sites because adhesive force is activated due to the contact of various medical sheets such as the sepra film described above with moisture and the sheet has adhesive force due to an operator's hand touching to the sheet when winding the sheet around the outer circumferential surface of the forceps as described above or water or blood attached to the trocar.
As the Patent Document, a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-207417 has been proposed. That is, the device for endoscopic operation disclosed in the Prior Patent Document includes a device body that includes a tip opening opened to the outside and receiving regions serially receiving a plurality of sheets toward the tip opening disposed therein, an extruding member that sequentially extrudes the plurality of sheets received in the receiving region within the device body outwardly from the device body through the tip opening, and a pressing part that presses the sheets to a surgical site, as described in claim 1. Further, the device having the above configuration can easily apply the sheet to the surgical site while avoiding the contact with a body fluid, facilitate the pressing of the sheet to the surgical site and continuously apply the plurality of sheets to the surgical site, in the endoscopic operation.
However, in the device disclosed in the Prior Patent Document, an end of the sheet is inserted into a vertical groove of the forceps and is gripped and then, the sheet is wound around the forceps in a cylindrical shape while the operator's hand is lightly touched to the sheet, but the sheet has adhesive force due to the operator's hand during the operation and as a result, there are problems in that the sheet is not unwound well at the time of unwinding work after the sheet is inserted into the surgical site and as indicated in Paragraph [0003], the sheet cannot be skillfully applied to the diseased sites.